


In Your Arms

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky’s favorite place is being in your arms, especially after long missions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	In Your Arms

The days are dark and gloomy. It’s hard to tell what time of the day it is when the sky is always packed with different shades of dusky gray clouds. Bucky hasn’t seen the sun in several days, and it shows. It started affecting his mood. He became groggy and moody and was getting on Sam’s nerves more than ever before.

The thought about seeing you in two days was the only thing that kept him sane. He couldn’t wait to finally see your beautiful smile and be in your arms in warmth.

He returned home earlier than expected, late in the night. Quietly he opened the doors to your room, just a tiny crack to check if you were asleep or not. The room was dark and quiet, meaning that you were sleeping. No matter how much he wanted to see you and tightly hug you, he didn’t want to disturb your sleep. So he decided to sleep in his room this night.

After unpacking, he took a long hot shower, washing away the exhaustion. He took his time relaxing his muscles under the hot stream of water, letting his mind go completely blank.

Turning off the water, he grabbed a towel drying off himself and wrapped it around his waist.

He wiped the foggy mirror above the sink. “Jeez.” Bucky stroked his chin and cheeks, studying the reflection in the mirror. His beard had grown fuller, his skin was pale, and the dark bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn’t slept in ages. There wasn’t any drop of energy left in him. He decided to deal with all of that in the morning.

He got ready for bed and headed out of the bathroom, turning off the light on the way. A smile grew over his face when he saw you snuggled up in his bed. Apparently, at some point, you had came to his bedroom and fallen asleep while waiting for him. A sense of guilt washed over him for taking such a long time in the shower.

As noiselessly as he could, he tiptoed to the bed where you were peacefully sleeping. Slipping underneath the covers, he got as close to you as he possibly could, trying not to wake you up.

“Bucky?” You blindly reached for him.

“It’s me, doll.” He caught your hand, pressing a kiss to your knuckle.

“How did the mission go?” You asked, turning on your side to face him.

“It went as planned.” He yawned, his eyes barely holding open.

“Sam said you’re grumpy.” You squinted at the light. You met Sam when you went to the kitchen for a glass of water and he had suggested you go check on Bucky.

“Not anymore. I’m good now.” Seeing your sleepy eyes, he smiled, pecking the tip of your nose. “Can I be the small spoon tonight?”

“Of course, honey.” He reached over to switch off the bedside lamp and turned on his side. You scooted closer to him, pressing yourself against his back. Winding your arm around his waist, you found his hand, lacing your fingers with his. Bucky brought your hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand and held your hand to his chest.

___

You straddled Bucky’s hips, placing a small feather-light kiss to his cheek and then to his scruffy jaw. He sighed, turning his head to other side still asleep. An adorable pout on his plump lips. You trailed kisses down his neck, sucking at the pulse point on the base of his neck.

“Mmm, baby.” He growled, coming to his senses, realizing what you were doing. “I love to wake up like this.”

“Hi, sleepyhead.” You pressed another kiss to his collar bone and sat up.

“How long did I slept for?” He winced at the bright light, glancing at the window where the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. 

“It’s almost the middle of the day.”

“Oh,” His large hands rested on your thighs, kneading them softly.

“I made breakfast-slash-lunch.” You pointed at the bedside table where stood a plate with omelet and a glass of orange juice.

“Baby, you shouldn’t have.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and it’s the right way to start the day.” You pressed your lips to his.

“Mhmm.” He hummed into the kiss. “I know how to start the day even better.”

“Oh yeah?” You smiled against his lips. “How?”

“It involves less clothing and a lot more of kissing.” He gripped the hem of your shirt, pulling it up. You raised your arms, and he pulled it over your head, tossing it to the side.

“Sounds good to me.” You slid your hands down his chest, feeling his hard muscles. He sat up with you in his lap, brushing back your hair.

“I missed you so much.” He looked over you as the sunlight immersed you.

“I missed you too.” You held his face between your hands, gently stroking his cheeks with the pads of your thumbs. “You look tired.”

“Thanks,” He snorted. “it’s not like I slept for forever.”

“You need a good rest.”

“Right now, the only thing I need is you.” He kissed you, laying you on your back. You grazed your fingers over his prickly beard. “I know,” He turned his head, pressing his lips against your fingertips. “It’s getting out of control, I’ll shave it later.”

“I don’t know.” You bit your bottom lip, seductively looking at him. “I kinda wanna feel how it feels between my legs.”

“Your wish is my command.” He left a trail of wet kisses down your neck, over your breasts, and down your stomach. His beard left a delicious burn on his way, his tender touch setting every nerve alight. You intently watched his every move.

Hooking his fingers behind the waistband of your panties, he pulled them down your legs. He sat on his knees, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder as his lust-filled eyes roamed over you.

You invitingly put your legs on each side of him, placing one leg on his shoulder. Wrapping his fingers around your ankle, he kissed up your leg. Nipping your inner thighs, he glanced up at you. A smile spread over his face when he heard you taking in a shaky breath.

“Oh, fuck!” You cried out as he buried his face between your legs, his tongue working magic. Tangling your fingers in his hair, you brought him closer if it even was possible. He said something incomprehensible sending vibrations straight to your core, your back arching from the bed. Bucky placed his hand on your stomach to hold you in place. The intense look in his stormy blue eyes and the way he worked with your body, knowing exactly what buttons to push to bring you over the edge. It was all too much, you came hard, your legs trembling.

“Did that feel good?” He smugly asked, scattering soft kisses over your body as he moved up.

“Amazing.” You panted, your chest heaving.

“Good.” He laid on his back, bringing you along with him, placing a pillow behind his head. “Ride me, baby.”

A whimper escaped your mouth as you slid onto him with ease. You slide your hands down his chest, over his chiseled abs, feeling how they contracted under your touch. You started moving, finding the right rhythm.

All the sinful little groans, moans, and words of appreciation of how good you were doing became louder. You threw back your head, supporting yourself onto his thigh lost in the moment. His hands gripped your hips, bucking his hips into you harder.

He sat up, his fingers digging harder in your flesh, bouncing you on his length faster. He grunted against your throat, enveloping you in his arms, holding you close as you wrapped your arms around his neck, twisting your fingers in his hair. You know he won’t last long, nor will you. Few more thrusts and your body shakes in pleasure, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Your walls flutter around him, triggering his release as he spills inside you with a muffled grunt lightly biting your shoulder.

“It’s so good to be home.” He smiled, breathing against your heated skin, his fingers lazily running up and down your back. Tangling his fingers in your hair, finding your lips, he kissed you languidly.

“Hey man, we need to write the – oh my god!” Suddenly the bedroom doors flew open Sam entering the room. You didn’t see him only heard his shocked voice. Thankfully Bucky reacted fast, he flipped you on your back away from Sam’s eyes, hiding you with his body and throwing a blanket over both of you.

“I need to bleach my eyes!” Sam shouted, scrambling away.

“What’s going on?” Steve poked his head inside, and his face turned bright red. “Oh, uhh…sorry.” He immediately got outside.

“Can someone close the fucking door?” Bucky yelled.

“Sorry.” Steve awkwardly closed it with shut eyes.

“Oh my god.” You hid your face with your palms in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Bucky softly chuckled, taking away your hands from your face. “it’s fine.”

“I won’t be able to look them in the eyes anymore. You think Sam saw anything?”

“I’m sure he didn’t see a thing.”

“Are you sure, because I think he saw quite a bit.”

“You know Sam. He’s a drama queen, always exaggerating things.”

“I’m never leaving this room ever again.”

“Never?” He asked teasingly.

“Never.”

“That means I’ll have you all to myself.” You could feel his hard cock twitch against your thigh.

“Is sex the only thing on your mind?” You chuckled.

“Can you blame me?” Bucky placed your hands on each side of your head, lacing his fingers with yours, pushing them up. “It’s hard not to think about it when you are naked in my bed.” He playfully smiled, holding your wrists together above your head with his metal arm and kissed you hard.


End file.
